backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Spurtz Cannon
''-Spurtz Cannon-'' '' -Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon- General Information The Spurtz Cannon is the tower given out as a reward from Brukkarg War. Other than being a prized totem similar to those from other Wild Monster Invasions, this tower also spawns several Spurtz from the inferno at attackers within range in addition to a small fireball explosion. The sizes of the spawned Spurtz vary each time they land and the tower is automated, meaning players do not fill it with monsters like a bunker. Players receive one tower after destroying the Brukkarg's third base and a second tower after destroying the fourth base. Upon destroying the final base, the existing towers are upgraded to black-tinted versions of the cannons, which deal reload twice as fast and have increased health. The damage and health of the Spurtz which spawn via the cannon are based on your very own Spurtz, so if your Spurtz are fully upgraded, each Spurtz would have 510 hp and 300 damage. If your tower is fully upgraded and your Spurtz are too, then the total health for all 50 Spurtz would be 25,500 and the damage would be 15,000, although if targets are not reached by the Spurtz within 5 seconds the Spurtz despawn. Damage caused can also be increased if the defender uses Fomor. Spurtz Cannons can now be obtained through the Hell-Raisers event http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/342306/hell-raisers-event-approaching. Note: Now can be purchased from the store (regular spurtz cannon). There is a glitch where you can build two cannons and one will dissapear next time you enter your yard. When all the Spurtz are spawned, this would mean the Spurtz Cannon will be empty and stop firing. Details Prize, and Build limit Requirements Through Brukkarg War Through Hell Raisers Recycling, HP and Repair Time In Construction Buildings Glitches *You can build the Spurtz cannon, because it says an Under Hall Level 0 is required. (19/07/2012) (FIXED) *There has been cases whereby people gets only Normal Spurtz Cannon when they have already won the Black Diamond upgrade, and people getting more cannons than they initially should after the event or one at all. (FIXED) *Players could obtain two Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon available in the "defense" section of the shop by attacking a level 50 stronghold in MR 3 without completing any events. *Players could obtain even 3 Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon (although only 2 can be built) by attacking a level 50 stronghold in MR 3 after getting the first 2 Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon using the same glitch. After doing so, the player can build a normal Spurtz Cannon which becomes Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon after refreshing the game. However, after refreshing the game one more time the player may find only 2 Black Diamond Spurtz Cannon in his yard. *To get 2 Black Diamond Spurtz Cannons,hatch an Octo-ooze,go attack a level 50 Stronghold,fling in the Octo-ooze,wait for it to die,then exit the attack,go to your yard then go to the "Defense" section,you should see 2 Black Diamond Spurtz Cannons. Trivia * Spurtz Cannon is considered an Inferno building (due to the Infernal Resources shown on the building area) in the overworld, even though you can't build it in the Inferno like the Chaos Lab and Chaos Factory. * The Spurtz from these towers can also be buffed by Fomor. * There is no flame background on the Spurtz Cannon, despite it being part of the Inferno Buildings. *Upgrading a Spurtz Tower takes longer to upgrade than any other tower, but it is built instantaneously. * A level 1 Spurtz Cannon can kill a Level 6 D.A.V.E. with Level 3 Rockets. * If you were to attract some monsters with your Wild Monster Baiter then scare them away, although the Spurtz Cannon will continue to fire at the monsters within range, the Spurtz spawned will simply die rather than chasing after the retreating monsters. * Even if they don't get attacked, the Spurtz spawned from the tower will die after a while. * Spurtz Cannons cannot be built on Outposts (except on Strongholds). * Balthazars treat the Spurtz Cannon as some kind of bunker because it releases Spurtz, therefore making the Spurtz Cannon one of Balthazar's first priority when attacking. * The Spurtz Cannon has the longest range of any tower. *The Spurtz Cannon can kill a Level 6 Drull. *The Spurtz Cannon is the only tower that can launch monsters to kill the enemies that are attacking their base (excluding the Monster Bunker, because exactly, the Monster Bunker is not really a tower). *The Spurtz Cannon is also the only Inferno Defensive Building that can launch monsters. Tips Gallery Screen Shot 2012-07-25 at 12.44.19 PM.jpg|Spurtz Buffed by Fomor Spurtzcan.png|Spurtz Cannon Yard Planner Symbol Category:Defensive Buildings